the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Padme Punished
"Please let me go," she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. The whip only came down harder and harder, bruising her tight, round ass. "Shut up, you whore!" the former Jedi laughed as she cried in pain. "Or shall I use my powers to again make your tits far bigger than they're meant to be?" Padme remembered the first time. Her tits grew three times their size, all by his power of the force. It was by far one of the most painful punishments he'd used, surpassed only by him using the force to virtually crush her pussy. "Please," she begged, "I'll do anything..." "You're already doing what I want. Now shut up!" He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her off the bed. He forced her on her knees and forced his dick down her throat. Choking, she tried to break free, but he was too strong. He started humping back and forth until a massive amount of cum surged into her mouth. "Swallow it, bitch," he commanded. "I don't want a big mess." Reluctantly she swallowed, afraid of what he might do otherwise. When she had finished, he threw her down. "On your knees, bitch!" He slapped her when she reacted too slowly. "As I recall, besides beating you, or using the Force, fucking your ass is the most painful, correct?" She nodded, afraid to lie. "And why does it hurt?" "Your dick is too big for me, master..." she cried, tears streaming. "Good, and I'm going to make it much worse this time." He slapped her ass again and plunged his dick into her tight ass. She cried out in pain as he forced it in. Jabba had been sick, and due to Padme's defiance, he'd hired a former Jedi to punish and break her. He rolled her on her back after he shot a load of cum up her petite ass-hole, and actually had to work hard to fit his entire dick up her tiny pussy. She gasped and screamed in pain as her pussy split open, and started to sob harder when he finally got it all in, forcing her tiny little pussy to bleed. It hurt so bad she nearly passed out. He grabbed her throat and commenced choking her as he humped harder and harder, blood and cum flying everywhere. "Please," Padme gasped, "please stop!" The Jedi ignored her. "I'll do whatever you want," she sobbed. The Jedi grabbed one of her soft tits, twisting it and forcing milk out. Padme cried out in pain, as her nipple made it all the way around a third time. "You deserve this, you whore! And you know it!" the Jedi twisted her nipple around again. He finally climaxed and shot a wad of cum up her tiny, bleeding pussy. Padme cried, her petite form shaking as the Jedi emptied his dick into her pussy. He threw her down and spread her legs, punching her pussy with his fists until she was thoroughly bruised. By the day's end, Padme was left weeping, her petite form shaking with each sob. The Jedi was holding her on himself, gently caressing her sore titties. He wasn't half bad to her at each day's end, always treating her with gentle massages, even enjoyable sex. Padme could never understand why someone who took such pleasure in causing her such pain, would treat her like this every night, as though apologizing. He slowly rubbed her round, raw ass as he slipped his giant dick through her pussylips. Padme moaned as he slowly started humping. He laid her on her back and started violently humping her throbbing pussy, kissing her gently on the lips. Padme moaned as he shot his wad of cum between her sore thighs, and started laughing as she enjoyed her first real orgasm of the day. The jedi grabbed her tits and started sucking, savoring the sweet flavor of her milk. Her ass was red, raw, bruised, and very swollen. But that didn't stop him from hitting her. His hand came down harder and harder as she sobbed, barely able to keep her breath. It was the same way every morning. He never ran out of energy. And he was all too eager to punish her. His hand came down harder with each hit, and she could feel him smiling cruelly down on her. When he was finally done, Padme could barely move, let alone breath. He reach under her, grabbed both tits, and lifted her off of him and down to the ground. He grabbed her hair and yanked her head up, forcing his dick between her lips. By now she could barely speak, she just went with it, and in an odd way, was starting to enjoy being used as his Fucktoy. She took his dick in her mouth and swallowed a good length of it down her throat.